Question: ${56 \div 35 = ?}$ Write your answer in decimal form.
${3}$ ${5}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ $\text{How many times does }35\text{ go into }{56}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${56}\div35={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{21}$ ${0}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Write in a decimal and a zero.}$ $\text{How many times does }35\text{ go into }{210}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${6}$ ${2}$ ${1}$ ${0}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${210}\div35={6}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ ${56 \div 35 = 1.6}$